


Moore S'mores

by softalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Discrete Mathematics, F/F, Fluff, girlfriends being cute, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softalex/pseuds/softalex
Summary: Lena held back every urge to clarify the concepts making Kara nearly tear her hair out. There was a time and place, and sometimes she just needed to provide soft back rubs while her girlfriend vented about math.( "This is barely even math, Lena, I don't know what the frilly heck this is but it's not math!")





	Moore S'mores

Kara struggled paying attention to what the lecturer was saying. Her stomach grumbled, forgoing lunch for this lecture had been a grave mistake. Or, she surmised, the mistake was attending this lecture at all. The lecturer had mentioned that this chapter was more of a preparation for future computer science classes; ones that she was certainly _not_ going to take.

Kara typed out a self-deprecating message and sent it to her girlfriend – A burden shared is a burden halved, right?

 

 **Kara Danvers** : I’m moving into the woods and spending the rest of my life with my intellectual counterpart, the squirrel.

_(sent at 04:15 pm)_

 

 

She made several attempts at interpreting the squiggly handwriting of Mr. Vogon. Each attempt was futile, as she’d forgotten her glasses and showed up just in time for the only available seats to be further back than the middle section. Nothing on the whiteboards was useful to her when she couldn’t even sit close to the front in this poorly lit lecture room. Naturally this meant she grew distracted quite easily; her notebook page was filled with doodles rather than notes. Most of them depicted a cartoonish character wearing a cape and costume.

 

Kara and her sister made superhero characters of themselves back in elementary school. Alex created the kick-ass Agent Danvers, who fought evil, while Kara invented Supergirl, a super powered alien living on earth. Together they solved crimes and saved the world.  

 

Right now, she lined a sketch of Supergirl making a particularly annoyed grimace – one that reflected her own suffering. She chewed on her bottom lip in concentration, the second sketch was slightly more complicated. The hero was using her cape as a pillow, had it nested on a desk and was drooling slightly on it. Below the sketch was the scribbled text ‘nnmhhhnm…’

 

She looked up, listened to a few sentences and nodded, all to maintain the pretence that she was paying attention. The lecturer had apparently moved on from machines to regular languages.

When is a language not a language? – When it’s a set of strings, that to everyone’s great disappointment are _not_ silly strings. Rather, it referred to some arbitrary combinations of elements, preferably ones and zeroes. Really interesting. Absolutely.

In all honesty, Kara was sure she _would_ have it in her to conjure up some modicum of interest – were it not for her lack of glasses, her rumbling stomach, and the lecturer’s voice being the dullest in the galaxy.

 

 

Regardless of what Niels Vogon had started talking about, Kara could only assume that it had nothing to do with cleaning stars, even though it certainly sounded so. She huffed in exasperation and slipped further back in her seat, eyeing the blurry whiteboard in suspicion. When her pocket vibrated, she grinned in relief even before picking the phone up. Any distraction was welcome, and the reply she got from Lena Luthor was the highlight of her afternoon.

 

 **Lena Luthor** : That bad? Squirrels are a very intelligent species, Kara. You’ll fit right in.

_(sent at 04:24 pm)_

Suddenly people were shuffling around. Much to Kara’s pleasure, it seemed as though the lecturer had decided for a short break. Before replying to the message, she gladly took the given opportunity to abscond from the lecture hall altogether.

Basking in the fresh air, she considered her needs. Food was at the top of the agenda, so she headed towards the campus coffee shop. Luckily it wasn’t particularly crowded, there were only two other people in line.

 

She sent off a reply to the text she’d received while standing in line and waiting for the customer in front of her to finish their order.

 

 **Kara Danvers** : >_< I left early. Mr. V is always that bad. Where are you?

_(sent at 04:35 pm)_

All of a sudden, she felt a slight tap on her back. “I’m right behind you, it seems.”  

 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she spun around. The smile on her face grew wide and she felt an all too familiar flutter in her stomach.

“Lena!”, exclaimed the blonde as she reached in for a hug. The dark-haired woman wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pressed tightly into her. “It’s good to see you”, she murmured. It was with great reluctance that either of them pulled away. Kara’s fingers trailed down the woman’s arms and gently took each of Lena’s hands into her own and brushed the pad of her thumb over Lena’s fingers, before letting go entirely.

 

The barista cleared her throat, trying to get the couple’s attention. The two women sprung apart, the customer before them had already paid and left. Kara quickly rattled off her order, all while avoiding eye contact as to escape the barista’s smug grin. While Lena only ordered a coffee, Kara went for a medium sized bagel and an apple.

 

They found a comfortable spot right by a large window with two small armchairs and a table. Kara relaxed into one of the chairs and let out a relieved – yet exhausted – groan, her head falling back against the cushions.

 

They were slightly startled by the rumble of Kara’s stomach. Lena pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek and relaxed back into her seat. “Do eat, love.”

 

The blonde took a generous bite of her bagel, relishing in the crispy texture and the flavour of the marmalade. When hungry enough, someone would likely consider any average edible item to be the holy grail. However, Kara Danvers would like to state for the record that every noise and hand gesture made with regards to the bagel, indicating how delicious it was, was rightfully made.

 

It was just _that_ good.

 

Lena sipped her coffee while eyeing her girlfriend. She was devouring her bagel without a single care in the world, her cheeks puffed up like a hamster’s. It was oddly charming, if she were to be honest. Quite adorable, actually.

  

Kara looked up to find that her girlfriend was looking right at her. She swallowed her bite and shot Lena a quizzical look as she reached for a tissue paper. “What?” She asked, wiping her mouth of any remaining marmalade.

The brunette tried to hold back a smile, but found herself grinning within seconds. She always turned into a right pile of mush when faced with the bespectacled … _hang on_!

“Where are your glasses?” Lena inquired as she sat down next to Kara. 

 

Kara raised her hands and made awkward grips at the air around her temples, automatically trying to adjust her glasses at the mere mention of them. She bit her lip and hummed. “I forgot them in my dorm. Big mistake. Huge mistake. I’ve been suffering all day.”

 

Lena nodded and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Well,” she smiled, lightly squeezing the woman’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

Kara tilted her head to the side and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s hand. After withdrawing her hand, Lena cupped her cheek and lightly brushed her lips against hers. Kara responded by deepening the kiss. She gently took her girlfriend’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it slightly, before letting go entirely.

 

Slightly dazed, Kara relaxed back into her seat and looked thoughtful for a moment, and reached for Lena’s hand. “So, class. Where do I even begin?” She told her about the lecturer, his boring voice and the things that sounded like ‘s’more machines’ and cleaning stars.

 

“How would you even clean a star, it’s just made of gas.” – “And a s’more machine? Come on, you just put the cracker, marshmallow and chocolate in your mouth and boom, done! No machine necessary.” Kara whined. For someone who ‘didn’t care’ about this particular area of her maths class, she sure was putting a lot of effort into complaining about it.

 

Kara rested her head on the table and groaned. Lena Luthor held back every urge to clarify the concepts making Kara nearly tear her hair out. There was a time and place, and sometimes she just needed to provide soft back rubs while her girlfriend vented about math. ( "This is barely even math, Lena, I don't know what the frilly heck this is but it's not math!")

**Author's Note:**

> i never want to think about automata again but i still have an oral exam in this course r.i.p me. 
> 
> please give me prompts/suggestions or just talk to me i have no friends rip
> 
> hmu @ crypticalex on tumblr.com


End file.
